La muerte de Clove
by SrtaOdair
Summary: Un one-shot de la muerte de Clove, contado por ella y por Cato.


_¡Hola! Bueno, lo primero decir que los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen a mí si no a Suzanne Collins. Los asteriscos son notas que están al final del todo, y son cosas que os quiero comentar. El nombre al principio de cada parte es quien lo cuenta. Escribo esto porque quería escribir lo que pasó cuando Clove murió, ya que Katniss da la espalda a esto. Espero que os guste el one-shot._

**CATO**.  
De repente, una voz lo anunció: habría un banquete al amanecer en la Cornucopia. Todos los tributos necesitábamos algo desesperadamente. Era nuestra oportunidad de conseguir comida y medicina para nuestras pequeñas heridas. Era mi oportunidad para no matar de hambre a Clove.  
—Iré yo —dije antes de que ella se me opusiera.  
—No, Cato. Déjame a mí. Así mataré a Katniss.  
Clove odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Katniss, y quería matarla con sus propias manos. Pero aún así no podía dejarla. No, era demasiado peligroso y Tresh andaba suelto.  
—Por favor... Tú te quedarás a una distancia prudente, y si hay problemas te llamaré. ¿Vale? —me lo dijo con esos ojos que ponía cuando quería conseguir algo, y ella jamás se rendía.  
—Vale, pero grita mi nombre si pasa algo, ¿eh?  
—Sí —dijo ella medio sonriendo.  
Pero durante toda la noche seguí pensando que dejarla ir había sido una mala idea.

**CLOVE.**  
A la mañana siguiente, me despedí de Cato y me fui hacia la Cornucopia. Me quedé a una distancia prudente, escondida entre unos matorrales. Estaba observando cuando, de repente, salió la chica pelirroja***** del 5. Fue tan rápido que ni me enteré. Me regañé a mí misma por no estar atenta, y entonces la vi. Katniss Everdeen corría hacia su bolsa. "No vas a escapar de ésta", pensé. Salí corriendo yo también, y cuando ella empezó a huir, yo aparecí y le lancé uno de mis cuchillos. No la maté, pero le hice una herida en la frente. Aproveché para abalanzarme sobre ella, y estuvimos forcejeando un buen rato hasta que yo me hice con el mando. Le sujeté el brazo con la pierna para que no se escapara y llevé un cuchillo a su cara.  
—¿Y el enamorado? Oh, ¿ibas a ayudarle, no? ¿Igual que a esa niñita? ¿Cómo se llamaba, Rue? La hemos matado nosotros. Y ahora te vamos a matar a ti.******  
Estaba a punto de clavarle el cuchillo cuando noté que alguien me lo arrancaba de un manotazo y me cogía de la camiseta. Era Tresh.  
—¿La habéis matado vosotros?  
—No, no... —me agarraba por el cuello de la camiseta y me sostenía en alto. Me hacía daño, mucho daño.  
—¡Te he oído!  
Y entonces grité el nombre de la única persona en la que sabía que podía confiar.  
—¡Cato! ¡Cato!  
Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero Cato no venía.

**CATO.**  
Estaba asustado. Me avergonzaba admitirlo, pero así era. Clove me importaba. Me importaba de verdad.  
Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la Cornucopia. Demasiado. Y, entonces, escuché mi nombre. Y salía de sus labios. Salí corriendo. Me obligué a ir todo lo deprisa que pude. Sudaba. Estaba cansado. Me daba igual. Iría a salvarla. La salvaría. Porque la quería.

**CLOV****E.**  
Cato tardó demasiado en venir. Gritaba y gritaba, pero no venía. ¿Y si me había abandonado? ¿Y si ya no le importaba? Entonces empezó. Tresh me golpeó contra la Cornucopia. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Me caí al suelo, medio inconsciente. A Tresh debió de parecerle suficiente, porque le dijo algo de lo que no estoy muy segura a Katniss y la dejó marchar. Él también se fue.  
Entonces llegó Cato.  
Se arrodilló a mi lado, con la lanza en mano.  
—Clove... —me dijo, a la vez que Cato, el brutal Cato, soltaba su lanza para acariciarme el pelo.  
No estoy segura, pero me pareció ver una lágrima que salía de su ojo derecho.  
—Te vas a poner bien... Te vas a poner bien... —dijo en un susurro.  
—No, Cato. Voy a morir.  
—¡No vas a morir! ¡No vas a... —se calló. Se dio cuenta de que Tresh se había llevado nuestra bolsa.  
—Ese maldito Tresh... La pagará, te lo juro.  
Pero, en esos momentos, lo único que me impotaba era decirle a Cato lo que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
—Cato, te... Te quiero.  
Cato se me quedó mirando un buen rato, y, acto seguido, me dijo:  
—Yo también Clove. Y te juro que ganaré por ti. Por nosotros.  
Se inclinó hacia mí, y me besó suavemente los labios. Fue un beso rápido, pero lo suficiente para saber que él también sentía lo mismo. Y me sentía feliz de verle por última vez, de saber que él lucharía por mí, para vengar mi muerte.  
Sentí que poco a poco me iba.  
Sentí que todo se ponía blanco.  
No podía hablar, no podía moverme.  
Sólo sentí a Cato gritando de furia y pidiéndome que no me fuera, que me quedara con él.  
Pero era inútil. Yo ya estaba muerta.

**CATO.**  
Murió en mis brazos.  
No sabía qué hacer. Le cerré los ojos y me obligué a no llorar ni a gritar. La llevé a unos arbustos y ahí la coloqué para que un aerodeslizador se la llevara.  
Jamás volvería a verla.  
A la hábil, sarcástica, maliciosa pero a la vez dulce Clove.  
Al menos le había dicho que la quería. Al menos se había ido con un buen recuerdo de mí.  
Entonces me di cuenta.  
Los Juegos del Hambre era una trampa. Antes pensaba, y estaba convencido, de que para los profesionales no era nada. Pero sí lo era. Para ellos nosotros éramos sólo unos cuantos tributos más. Y veintitrés quedaban en el olvido.  
Para siempre.  
Como Clove.  
Juré que vengaría su muerte. Encontraría a ese Tresh y lo mataría. Y luego, yo me iría. Me mataría para poder estar de nuevo con Clove. Para abrazarla, para besarla, para protegerla. Para hacer lo que nunca llegué a hacer.  
Salvarla.

* * *

_*****__No he puesto "La Comadreja" ya que ese es un nombre que le pone Katniss._

_******__Lo siento si los guiones no son exactamente iguales que en libro o película._


End file.
